foxesfandomcom-20200213-history
Fox Racing
Fox Racing is the most recognized and best selling brand of motocross apparel in the world today. Based in a 175,000-square foot facility in Morgan Hill, California, Fox Racing built its formidable business by developing clothing for the most extreme and physically demanding motorsport in the world: motocross. Through sponsoring and working closely with the best riders in the history of the sport - riders such as Ricky Carmichael, James Stewart, Damon Bradshaw, Rick Johnson, Mark Barnett, Doug Henry, Jeremy McGrath and Steve Lamson - Fox Racing has researched and developed race clothing that provides riders with maximum performance and freedom of movement. For three decades Fox Racing has created the best motocross apparel in the world, which is able to withstand the elements and the torturous racing conditions that are a major part of motocross. Racing first opened for business in 1974, when Geoff Fox, a Ph. D. who taught physics at the University of Santa Clara, launched Moto- X Fox, a tiny distribution business for European motocross bikes in a 1,500-square foot building in Campbell, California. Within two years, Moto-X Fox was manufacturing high-performance and engine components for racers looking for an on-track advantage. In the spring of 1977, determined to show the American motocross public that his products were superior to those of the competition, Fox created his own privately-owned professional motocross team, Team Moto-X Fox. Going up against the might of the Japanese factory teams, Team Moto-X Fox riders placed fifth, sixth and seventh in the highly-competitive AMA 125cc National Championship series, thereby achieving Geoff's goal of proving that his handmade parts were the best that money could buy. During that same summer Fox also managed to impress American motocross fans in a way he had not initially intended. While competing in the heat, humidity, sand, mud, rain that came along with the six-round series, Team Moto-X Fox riders wore red, yellow and orange race outfits. Handmade by Fox, the clothing became an instant hit with the fans and interested enthusiasts started calling the Fox shop in Campbell inquiring about its availability. Fox knew he was onto something big, and by 1980 he had completely reorganized and repositioned his company to be a major player in the U.S. motocross apparel industry. In 1980, Fox Racing rider Mark Barnett won the company's first National Championship, and two years later, Brad Lackey won Racing's (and the United States') first World Motocross Championship. In the ensuing two-plus decades, Fox Racing-sponsored riders have won over 30 National Motocross and Supercross Championships. In fact during the summer of 2002, Fox Racing riders Ricky “RC” Carmichael (an eight-time AMA Champion) and James Stewart (a 16 year-old rookie) re-wrote the American motocross record books by completely dominating the National Championship circuits. Wearing his signature orange Fox gear, RC won 24 out of 24 motos, on his way to the sport's first ever “perfect season.” Today, Fox Racing remains a family owned and operated business, with all four of Geoff and Josie Fox's children working full-time at the company. Ever-growing, Fox Racing is moving bravely into the future with the help and enthusiasm of its 300. While still remaining 100% committed to its motocross roots, Fox Racing has also become the world's number one brand in BMX and mountain bike apparel and with its Fox Head logo has become the most recognized alternative sports brand amongst Generations X and Y. In doing so, the company has ventured into the spotlight of other alternative sports, backing such high profile, championship-winning athletes as Dave Mirra, Alan Cooke, Ruben Alcantara (BMX); Danny Harf, Shawn Murray and Dallas Friday (wakeboarding), Kalani Robb (surfing); and Brian Lopes (mountain biking). While Fox Racing offers its complete line of motocross pants, jerseys, gloves, boots, and helmets through independent motorcycle accessory dealers worldwide, the company also offers a full line of sportswear, including shorts, T-shirts, fleece, hats, jeans, sweaters, sweatshirts and jackets to the public through finer motocross, bike, and sportswear retailers worldwide. During the last three decades, Fox Racing has become an international leader in the sportswear apparel industry with its famous Fox Head logo seen worldwide. In doing so, Fox Racing has held steadfast to Geoff Fox's original goal of making the best motocross products money can buy. Constant research, development, and fine-tuning goes into Fox Racing race apparel and performance gear. Through the guidance and feedback of Fox Racing's championship-winning athletes, the company continues to lead the charge by utilizing the best technology and design talent available to enhance and optimize the quality, comfort and performance of all of its. It is through lessons learned on the professional and amateur race circuits of the world that Fox Racing will continue to create and offer the finest lines of racewear, gear, and sportswear available today. The above information is from the Fox Racing website.